The Black of the Night
by Angel Little
Summary: With the Dark Lord in power, Gwendolyn Farr, now 18, must learn to love and fight alongside Sirius Black, her now longtime boyfriend, but will she be overcome by her fear of losing him? Or will they stay together as they have promised?
1. Fears of the Day

A/N: Okay, so after that epiphany last night (thanks be to Gwendolyn's great-aunt or whoever it was) I have begun again. Starting this story the last day of the seventh year, right before the Marauders leap into action and join The Order of Phoenix. Hope you all like it. Since I haven't written the characters in a while please let me know if anything seems off and I'll be sure to fix it right away... Thanks to all the loyal fans and may the story continue - Angel

Chapter 1

_June 1978_

"Man, can you, believe those tests are finally over?" Raven said leaning back against the tree her hazel eyes shining. "How'd you think you did on Charms, Remus?"

Remus smiled up at her his head laying on her lap, "Well, Charms wasn't too hard. At least I didn't make my quill dive bomb the professor."

"That's not fair!" Gwendolyn said from across the group where she sat curled up against Sirius. "I didn't have any experience when that happened! _And _it was nearly two years ago."

"But you have to admit, Gwen, it was hilarious." Sirius said grinning until she looked back at him. "Thinking back on it...that is..."

"Well, I guess... but it was so embarrassing... And poor Professor Flitwick still hasn't let it go. He still flinches every time I lift my wand in his class."

"That is true. I remember the other day he flinched when you charmed that teapot to pour him a cup of tea. It was so funny! He must have thought that you were going to charm it to pour it on his head..." Sirius laughed and Gwen turned to face him.

"_You_ have no right to talk!" she said narrowing her eyes at him though she smiled. "I'm not reason that Raven now sports a boys cut! I still don't want to know what you were planning to do to poor Severus with those charmed scissors."

"Hey, that wasn't our fault. Raven took them for... what was class was it again?" James piped in.

Raven looked innocently up at her page cut and smile. "Well, truthfully, it was a surprise back then but I was making a sweater for Remus' birthday. Still it all worked out. I had been thinking of cutting it anyway, plus there was never a more surprised Lupin to be seen."

"Of course I was surprised! You screamed!" Remus said his amber eyes lighting up, he'd started to come out of his reserved shell thanks to Raven. "What guy wouldn't be scared our of their minds for their girlfriend?"

"And what girl wouldn't scream? Muggle scrissor do not leap to life and chop off your hair without a moment's notice!" Raven retorted her eyes gleaming and then snorted. "It was so cool!"

"I don't think so... The darn things didn't even cut it evenly."

"Of course not! It was for joke of Snivellus... aw man, Raven, if you hadn't we could have--"

"James..." Lily reprimanded her green eyes glaring daggers through him, her hair had grown longer and if possible a brighter shade of red. It had taken them long enough but, finally after James had settled down and become Head Boy and Captain of the Quidditch Team, they had gotten together.

"Hey, calm down, Lil... You know my marauding days are over. I don't even look at Sniv--Severus cross-eyed anymore. Honest." James grinned sweetly holding up his right hand. Lily only stared at him, her green eyes piercing him until he smiled sheepishly. "Okay, okay, so I look at him cross-eyed but I swear, that's it..."

That made Lily smile, despite her best effort. "Aw, James you're just too cute..." she said throwing her arms around him and squeezing him tight.

"It's about time you admitted it, Lily Evans." he said kissing her gently on the side of the head.

"It wasn't my fault that you were an arrogant toerag, James Potter." she said frowning up at him.

"But a cute one," he interjected, he still liked to have the last word.

"But a cute one," Lily agreed and kissed him.

Their sparing matches still continued and they matched wit for wit on a daily basis, especially when they had Head Boy and Girl duties together, but their sharp remarks were interjected with love-filled eyes and gooey kisses that made even Sirius, ever the ladies' man, turn away in embarrassment. A lot had changed, besides just hair cuts, for the Maurauders and their girls. With James and Lily together, the Marauders had calmed their evil ways-mostly-but there were bigger things to worry about then just them The world outside of Hogwarts was changing too.

The Dark Lord who had been coming into power had made the outside world a horrible place to live. Wizards fought wizards, it was hard to tell who was on which side. Even James had been approached by the Death Eaters, which of course he had turned down with Lily beside him in his decision. The muggles didn't understand the death and destruction that seemed to be everywhere and more and more people, wizards and muggles alike, were disappearing everyday. Even the magical creatures were feeling the effects, the giants had taken with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters and Gwen had lost contact with her mother and their Junta faery clan just this past month. She had no idea if they were dead or alive and there was no way of knowing.

This was the world they were heading into. Tonight would be the last time they would all be together and tomorrow, the train would come to send them all home to the evils they knew not... "Gwen, you alright? You're thinking really hard again, aren't you?"

"A little... but it's just that this is the last time we'll all be together." she looked around at Lily and James cuddled close and Remus laying with his head on Raven's lap as they talked quietly together. Right now, life looked too good to be true. "You know a least for a while... Where's Peter?"

"Peter?" Sirius looked up and saw that he wasn' t there. "I think he's studying for his last N.E.W.T. That boy's never done scurrying around, you know."

"Oh." Gwen tried not to let it bother her. She smiled and laughed and listened as everything went over the years they had all spent together. As the final banquet drew nearer she found herself gripping the locket Sirius had given her for her birthday closer to her head. Shielded within it, her faery stone glowed warm and even through the silver she felt it, and it comforted her. Tomorrow they would all be leaving. Gwen to find her family and the rest of them to where their lives would lead them. Still it worried her. Peter spent less and less time with the marauders and when he did return there something so sneaking about him. It gave off the same rat feeling she had gotten the first day that she had met him... and it made her wonder.

"Hey, Gwen...?" Lily's quiet voice interrupted her thoughts. "Where are you going to go, tomorrow, when we all leave?"

Gwen looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her. "Why?" she said trying to smile.

"Well, you haven't heard from your mother have you?" Raven asked quietly.

"No." she looked at everyone in turn, except Sirius. She couldn't look at him. "I'm...That's why I'm going home. I have to know what happened. I have to know if they're... alive... Or dead..."

"I'm going with you then." Sirius said, his voice even.

"No, Sirius. I can't let you." she said pulling away from him so she could look at him. But she found that when she did face him it was a stubborn gaze that met her own.

"It's not about letting me. What are you going to do when--if you find out they're not alive? I can't let you go alone. I can't let you go alone. Not that I'm going to stop you, but you're going to need someone there."

"Gwen, he's right. What if they aren't alive? What if... What if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed them all?" Lily asked tentatively. "What will you do then? How will you cope with it all by yourself?"

"Fight." Gwen said without a moments pause. "I would fight for them without any regrets, but I have to know first. I can't just assume their dead. There's still hope that their not dead, that their hiding. And until I make sure, that's what's going to keep me looking for them."

"But if they are...If they are really dead...then you'll join the Order?" James asked his eyes sparking with a serious light.

"The Order?"she said looking confused at everyone.

"Do you remember how I told you that I was approached by the Death Eaters. Lily was with me, we were on a date, and those... those bloody bastards just walked right up to us and asked neat as you please if we wanted to join the Dark Lord and be on the winning side. They said he'd even overlook Lily being a Muggle-born and all because she was strong..." James' hazel eyes hardened. "I turned them down, as you know... took all I had not to punch out their bloody lights for the way they talked to Lily, but just the same when it was done I went to Dumbledore and told him what had happened. He told me that I was welcomed into the Order of the Phoenix, his resistance group against the Dark Lord, if I wanted. When I accepted he told me I could recruit others. Lily's already agreed, as have Remus, Raven and Peter. I just told Sirius yesterday but he's basically agreed. I haven't had the chance to ask you but you're also welcome... when you've made sure of your family, that is."

"Lily? Raven?"

"I have to join," Lily said. "He's going after people like my parents and my sister. He won't get away with it."

"I agree." Raven said her eyes hard and the mischievous glint vanished. "My brothers have always protected me and its my turn. Dumbledore even made it possible for me to still train to be a Healer like I want to, but it's not going to keep me from the front lines. The Dark Lord is messing with wrong people and he needs to know it."

Gwen turned to look up at Sirius. "When were you going to tell me?"

"When you told me that you were chasing after your family. It didn't feel right to share if you weren't willing to share with me too." he said seriously and Gwen felt the tears fill her eyes. "Gwen..."

Gwen turned to look at James her eyes shining with tears and determination. "Of course I'll join. But I have to know... First I have to know what happened to them. Please understand, I have to know..."

Turning she buried her face into Sirius chest and he held her close. "We do understand. I understand and that's why I'm going with you... I can't let you take the chance that they are dead and that you'll be alone and have to deal with it alone."

"O...kay..."

"I love you..." Sirius whispered and the tears came into Gwen's eyes as she held onto him tighter.

"I'm...sorry..." she whispered and beside the Black Lake, their friends huddled around them Gwen and Sirius held on to each other and began their life. Together, tomorrow, they would face the train and they would begin the search for her family. Together. It was what Gwen secretly had wanted but it was also something that she had been too afraid to ask for. Even now... she was scared. If he went with her, there was the chance that she could lose him... Just as she feared that she had already lost her family...


	2. Beyond the Boundaries of Hogwarts

Chapter 2

Gwen stared up at the tall towers that made up the breadth of Hogwarts in amazement and sadness. She had forgotten the sheer imposing awe that she had felt the first day she had set foot on Hogwarts grounds and now she felt it again on the last day she would ever be a Hogwarts student. First years and the other under-classmen had already made their way to Hogsmeade station and now all that remained was for the seventh years to leave on the last transports to the station and for farewells to be said to the teachers. Each student would receive their certification as a full-fledge wizard and they would then make their way home, to war for some, to work for others and for others still like Gwen to the journey.

"Gwen?" Sirius voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned and smiled at him. They all wore their muggle clothes now because they were headed through the muggle-bound King's Crossing and Sirius looked especially nice in the midnight blue sweater she had bought him last Christmas. "Are you alright? You seem really sad…"

"I am. After all, we're all leaving behind the haven that gave us our wings…" she said lightly a sad smile on her lips. "But I'll be okay. I'm stronger than I look, right, Sirius?"

Smiling gently he took her hand and turning they joined the others in line, waiting to walk down and say good bye to the teachers that had been their mentors for seven long years. Professor Flitwick smiled gently at Gwen clasping her hands between his own and Gwen knew that he believed in her. Professor Sprout smiled, Professor McGonagall shook her hand sternly, although tears clouded her eyes behind her spectacles… Other professors smiled, wept and shook hands and all wished her well. Then finally Professor Dumbledore.

"Sirius Black," he said a smile coming to his face and he took the scroll from Madam Pomfrey next to him, who sniffled every once in a while into her pink hankie. "You were by far one of the brightest and most troublesome of my student these long years, but you have a stout heart and quick wit. Use it wisely in years to come, and never forget that forgiveness is a harder thing to earn than scorn."

Sirius looked puzzled for a moment and then smile. Nodding his head he held out a hand to Dumbledore who took it and the two stared at each other in silence. "Thank you, Professor. Look forward to seeing you again," Sirius said his silver eyes shining proudly.

Gwen smiled, to see him like this made her happy. He had a purpose in life and a reason to live. She knew it because she could see it in his eyes. Then Sirius stepped aside and it was her turn. "Ah, Miss Gwendolyn Farr," turning he took the next scroll from Madam Pomfrey and smiled gently at her. "Hogwarts shall seem amiss without you and your marauding friend, Miss Farr. Your father would be proud to have such a daughter and, I'm sure, your great-grandmother would be proud that her wand was inherited by such a feisty faery as you. Be strong, the battle is yet ahead of you and fighting yourself is always so much more difficult then fighting the outside evils."

"I understand, Headmaster…" Gwendolyn said and Dumbledore smiled reaching down took her hand placed the scroll into them and then nodded. "Thank you, for everything, I would not be who I am without you, or without Hogwarts…"

His blue eyes glimmered behind his spectacles with something that suspiciously may have been tears and he bowed slightly to her. Then she moved on and she walked towards the carriages waiting to take them to the train. As she sat down her eyes lingered on the tall towers, the imposing gate and the man with half-moon spectacles and in her mind all the laughter and the tears and the good and bad moments drifted through her. She would miss this school, she would miss it sorely, but it was time to move on. Turning away she looked at Sirius, who was watching her, and she smiled even as a tear slipped out.

* * *

The platform of King's Cross station was bustling as the students scrambled out of the train and compartments emptied. Inside their own compartment, the Marauders and their ladies sat waiting. No one had spoken for nearly the whole train ride. Even Raven had given up her loud and raucous comments when no one answered her. So they had spent the train rides in silence, absorbed in each other and their last moments together for a long time they knew.

"Well, we're here…" Gwen said quietly looking out the window at the bustling station below them.

"Yeah," Remus replied closing the book that he had been reading the whole ride. "I guess it's finally time to say it…isn't it? Though we will all see each other again, we have to say goodbye for now…"

But no one moved and no one else spoke.

"Oh gosh…" Raven sighed as she stood up and made a grab for her bag over her head. "Well, this is better than the ceremony. I thought it would _never_ end! Can you believe how many seventh years there are? I got stuck next to boring Professor Binns for half the ceremony because the Potions master was still crying that Lily was leaving… He almost retold the Goblin Wars to me all over again…"

James snickered, then clearing his throat and turned to look out the window, when Lily elbowed him in the side. "Sorry, I didn't know Professor Slughorn would be like that."

"You should be, _Lillian_…" Raven said darkly though her eyes were lit were laughter. "I almost lost consciousness thanks to your Potion grandeur!"

Lily smiled. "But I thought you loved History of Magic…"

"Because it was nap time!" Raven bit off and the two girls stared at one another and then broke into laughter. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway… Professor Binns can bore the next generation of Hogwarts students…poor little things…"

Silence reigned again but everyone had begun moving. Pulling bags down they slowly headed out the door. The last ones off the train they turned and stared at it for a moment. "So it really… it will be the last time we see the Hogwarts Express as students, won't it?" James murmured and then he grinned. "Ah well, you know what that means don't you?"

"What?" Sirius asked throwing his arm over James' shoulder. "What plan do you have baking in the brain of yours now, Potter?"

James' eyes shined and Remus sighed. "Oh, great, I guess I'll have to be part of it too, won't I?"

"And me!" Peter exclaimed speaking for the first time and surprising Gwen.

The boys huddled around each other, their faces together and their backs to the ladies who watched with smiles on their faces. "So, here's the plan, guys. Find a lovely lady, marry her and come back to watch your children board the train… got it?"

"Got it!" they echoed.

"And who do you think is going to marry a toerag like you and your cohorts?" Lily said turning and grabbing her trolley to start moving towards the dwindling line of students heading out into King's Cross.

James smiled and standing walked across the platform and fell to one knee. "You… I hope…"

Lily stopped and watched him in amazement as he pulled the snitch from his pocket and then running his finger across it opened it to reveal a small golden circle. Lily covered her mouth as he held it out to her speechless.

James cleared his throat then looking nervous. The entire station had stopped to watch them. Even the leaving crowds had paused. Everyone knew who James Potter was and more than half the girls had crushed on him at one time or another. To have him ask a girl for marriage was a monumental moment.

"Lily Evans..." James cleared his throat and started again. "Lily, in my time at Hogwarts, you were the only girl that I loved. I loved you the moment I met you that first year on the train. For your smile, your wit and your charm far surpass any girl I have ever met. And I know that, for so long, I was arrogant and stupid, but I changed, for you, and if it's not enough, I'll change more. But please, accept my heart and I'll do my best to earn yours in return…"

His words rang through the silence and no one moved. Out of the corner of her eye, Gwen saw Severus standing his eyes looking sadly at Lily who still had not spoken. In them she could read hope. His hope, that perhaps it was not too late… He loved Lily, Gwen realized but turning looked back to James still holding the ring to Lily who hadn't moved.

"James, I… I don't know what to say…" Lily murmured pulling her hand from her mouth.

James Potter looked nervous then a smile working at his lips. "Well, truthfully, you could say no..."James smiled then, a sweet smile, filled with love and uncertainty as he looked up at. "Or, as I'm hoping you will, you could say yes…"

Tears filled Lily's eyes and she smiled so brightly. "Yes, of course! Yes, James Potter! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

James slipped the ring onto her finger and then standing pulled her into his arms. All around them the crowd broke into applause, Sirius and Raven being the loudest of all cat-calling and whistling as James and Lily kissed. But in the celebration, Gwen felt an ominous feeling rush across her spine. Her eyes looked to the crowd but Severus was not there, he must have left the moment that moment Lily had answered. She felt almost sorry for him, but she knew it wasn't him she had gotten this feeling from.

Peter brushed past her rushing to James' side his blond hair tumbling fiercely this way and that as he pushed through the crowd of people that had surrounded James and Lily to offer congratulations. He smiled and he laughed when James ruffled his hair but something didn't seem right.

Gwen's head hurt and she closed her eyes reliving the visions of the green light and the snake… What did it mean?

"Gwen!" Sirius pushed through the crowd to her side, his eyes sparkling with happiness. "Can you believe it?"

Shaking away the feeling she smiled. "No… I mean, but I didn't think he'd do it this soon or in front of such a large crowd of people…"

"Well, that's James for you. He always was good at putting on a show…" Sirius murmured his breath warm next to her ear. "But I'm glad for them. They are perfect for each other."

"Perfect," Gwen agreed and smiled as Sirius took her hand in his and they watch the others until the station attendant blew his whistle and lined the students up to get out into the real King's Cross station.

The ominous feeling was gone but Gwen couldn't push it from her mind. What did it mean? Why couldn't she pinpoint the reason… did it mean that Peter couldn't be trusted? She would have to watch them all and be certain. If it was as she suspected then she needed to warn them all before anything happened or else a chain of events could be set in motion…

"So I guess we'll say our goodbyes from here then." Lily murmured looking at everyone her eyes still dewy from the tears she had cried a moment before. "But we'll see each other again. After all Gwen you have to be my maid of honor and Raven, of course, you'll be a bridesmaid."

"Uh? Wait, me the maid of honor, but Raven's known you so much longer."

Raven snorted. "It doesn't matter how long you've known her. What matters is that you helped convince these two to see the best in each other… Besides, do you think I want to dance with THAT?"

Sirius glared. "Thanks a lot, but I know wolves are more you're style. Isn't that right, Remus?"

"What can a werewolf do?" Remus shrugged, though he looked around as he said it, ever the cautious one. "Still it will be nice because I'll get to see Raven in a dress."

"Whoa, hold the phone… who's wearing a dress?" Raven said looking at Lily for backup. "I was thinking, let's mix things up you know, Lily. Modern wedding with girl tuxes…"

"You're wearing a dress, Raven," Lily confirmed smiling tightly as she turned to walk towards the parking lot.

"Wait, can't we discuss this…? Dresses and me… that just doesn't work. Lily! Lily Evans, are you listening to me!?" Raven chased after Lily talking the whole way.

"Well, I better follow or else they'll be a scene now won't there?" Remus said shaking his head and then following after Lily and Raven. "Come on, Peter, I'll be needing all the back-up I can get…"

"Uh… But Remus…"

"Go on, Peter…" James said smiling. "I'll be there in a minute."

The three watched as the group disappeared out into the sunlight and then started walking slowly themselves. The silence was comfortable as they made their way through the crowds of muggles. "Thanks again mate, for taking our things to my place and locking it up." Sirius said as he pulled a key ring out of his pocket.

"No problem, but you two… be careful." James said as he took the ring and then he smiled. "It wouldn't do to have both my best man and my wife-to-be's maid of honor vanish now would it? It's going to be hell to get Raven in a dress much less taking any maid of honor responsibilities on."

"Responsibilities…? Like what?"

"Well, like planning a bachelorette party… after all, I am going to have the biggest and best bachelor's party so it's only fair…" James smirked at that. "Or like making sure that Lily doesn't run away from me the first chance she gets."

"That won't happen, James! You two…" Gwen stopped herself. "You two love each other too much."

James smiled again, though this time it was more like he used to back at Hogwarts whenever he teased her, and took her hand in his bringing to his lips for a kiss. "That's good to hear, Gwen… but hey, if you ever get sick of this old dog here and Lily throws me to the curb, we can always…"

"Hands off, Potter! This lady is mine and I am never letting her go." Sirius growled low in his throat his silver eyes cutting into James' laughing one as he grabbed Gwen's hand in his own.

"That's what I'd hope to hear. So you ask her yourself soon then, Sirius, before someone else beats you to the punch." James walked away towards his two tall parents standing in the shade of a tree out front. Lily and her parents were talking to them and they all smiled when James walked up.

"Ask me?" Gwen turned to Sirius, her heart pounding slightly. Could that mean...?

Sirius looked uncomfortable opened his mouth and then turning away he smiled as usual. "It's nothing."

She eyed him for a moment and then smiled. "Okay, then let's go say hi to James and Lily's parents… Cause we've got to get going soon. We can take a transport known as the Knight Bus as far as Abergavenny but from there we'll have to hike the rest of the way. The forest trails are tough, Sirius, are you sure that you want to come?"

"Gwen, I can't let you go alone… We have each other and we'll get through this together. "

Gwen smiled at him. "Yeah, we will…"

Sirius took her hand and Gwen looked up into his eyes, grateful. She knew in her heart that she had dreaded going alone. She had told herself that it was necessary and that she needed to be strong. But truthfully she was glad that Sirius was going with her. She needed his support, even if it was only for a little while.

Together they walked towards the Potters and Evans and Gwen smiled her heart hurting. She knew that as this new journey began it meant that changes loomed on the horizon. Changes that might not always be happy ones…

A/N: And so Gwen and Sirius travel into the world outside of Hogwarts, the world that is at once real and imagination. The imaginations of J.K. Rowling and this author must fuse in order to continue this story and I only hope that you will continue to like this story as much as I am enjoying writing it…


	3. Death Awaits

A/N: I'm sorry! So very very sorry that this story has been on hiatus for so long! I wrote this sequence a while back but parts of it weren't to my satisfaction. In fact I still am not sure if I completely like it but it seems to me that this will be the best that its going to get for a while now. So I hope you all like it. the long awaited chapter 3! Please R & R, especially on spelling since that appears to be the thing that I have the most trouble with. Pardon if grammar is horrible. and if the flames must come my way, please be kind. Toasting is much nicer than roasting! :)

Chapter 3

"Sirius..."Gwen mumbled sleepily as she rolled over, nearly falling off the bed. Sitting up with her curls hanging restless around her face, she noticed it was dark. Much darker than when she had been laying on the bed...hanging onto it and Sirius for dear life was more like it… She hadn't meant to fall asleep. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and received a sudden jolt as the Knight Bus changed its destination. Around her the sleeping forms of her fellow passengers dozed away, some more deeply than others. One particular lady appeared as if she were going to be sick. Nobody had awakened. They never did... unless she went rampaging into the boys' dormitory... a smile slipped out and Gwen sighed, shaking her head.

"That was then…" she mumbled to herself, "I'm not at Hogwarts anymore…"

The smile slipped away, changing to a sad smile, as she remembered her dream. It was vague and foggy to her. All she could remember was a deep fog, shining lights… and Sirius… His silver eyes…cold… a red flash of light… but what did it mean?

"Gwen...?" a voice whispered to her and agitated-edit Gwen flipped her curls out of her face. She just couldn't make sense of it…

"Not now." she hissed more to herself than to anyone else as she rubbed her forehead from the mental strain of the dream.

"Gwen..." the voice hissed again, this time all the more insistent.

"I said not now, Sirius... I am trying to-- Sirius?" straightening Gwen looked around again, but there was no one there besides the conductor who looked up suspiciously from his Daily Prophet. Blushing, Gwen looked quickly away but there was neither hide nor hair of Sirius to be seen.

"W-Where... where are you?" she askedsaid more quietly this time. "And... why aren't you in your animagus form?"

"Here. You didn't wake up and that worried me. Everything's alright, isn't it? I couldn't get you to wake up, no matter what I did. This was my last resort."

"But what if they see you? They think…"

"They think I am a dog… yes but…" leaning over Gwen leaned over and looked underneath her bed. Sirius was crouched uncomfortably on his side with a sheepish smile on his face under the bed; his black hair rumpled from travel and his clothes much worse for wear from his cramped position. Gwen couldn't help but smile. "It is most definitely worth the risk to see you smile."

"When did you sneak under there?" Gwen said smiling because she realized how ridiculous she must look, her hair standing on end as she gazed upside down at him.

"That's the perks to sneaking around Hogwarts all the time. You learn how to be stealthy and secretive. Besides this is better than me barking up a storm to wake you up… or you running over into the guys dormotory and waking everyone up all over again as the case was... Not that it wasn't appreciated… you can sneak into my bed anytime." Sirius grinned and Gwen blushed.

Sirius laughed and then covering his mouth, frowned at her. Though that frown didn't last long and his smile came back through, melting his silver eyes. Wiggling over to her until their faces were close together Sirius grinned brightly and, rolling over on his side, he leaned up and kissed her. At first, Gwen was too surprised to move and then she sunk into the kiss for a moment.

It felt so right kissing him, even upside down. Then in her mind's eye she saw the two of them, Sirius crouched underneath her bed and her leaning over and kissing him her hair standing on end like Medusa. and she couldn't take it anymore, the giggle erupted from her and she sat up on her bed laughing lightly to herself. Then noticing the conductor looking at her again, she covered her mouth and looked away to the window.

"You shouldn't do things like this Sirius…" she murmured as she looked out the window, but she couldn't keep the smile from her voice. "You're so reckless."

"Life is short, Gwen, and we're—"

"Miss, is everything okay?" the conductor said and shocked Gwen turned to face him surprised at his sudden appearance. He was a young man, maybe in his early twenties, with ash brown hair and big black eyes that gazed at her sullenly as if he would rather be anywhere else. "You're making… a lot of noise. It's starting to bother some of the passengers."

"S-sorry… I, ah, that is my… dog… Siros. He just looked so…funny u-under… the bed. I didn't mean to cause so much noise…" she stammered,said her eyes growing big and shining as she tried to pretend to giggle. But the giggle barely came out.

The conductor of the Knight Bus raised an eyebrow and leaning down, he began to look under the bed. Heart pounding, Gwen moved to stop him but she didn't know what to say and so with her mouth open, she watched in horror as he came closer.

_Oh no! He'll see—_

A great black shape leaped out from under the bed. His huge shaggy body gleaming blue in the overhead chandelier light, and his eyes of melted silver shining with determination and anger, and his teeth gleamed white in the darkness as Sirius snarled at the approaching conductor.

"No! Siros!" Gwen leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Sirius' body and holding on for dear life. It was the only thing that kept her from falling to the ground from terror. "I'm sorry…" she murmured to the conductor who stared at her sullenly.

Standing tall, he backed towards the door. "We'll be arriving in Abergavenny in a few minutes…" he murmured, his dark eyes staring her down suspiciously. "Why are you headed there again, ma'am?"

Gwen looked up from Sirius' fur. "To visit family, sir." Her heart skipped a beat. Was this man not trustworthy?

"Humph…" was all he said in reply as he moved back to his post at the front of the bus and opened his Daily Prophet.

Gwen sighed as he walked away, relaxing onto Sirius' back. Well, that took care of him…

"Sirius…sometimes…you are such a little boy." Gwen murmured into his fur and then pulling back sat on her bed staring out of the window. She didn't know what else to say. It was the part of him that she loved and hated most. Life was still only a game for him, even this war. ; even this pinning of good versus evil was only a game for him at times.

* * *

Sirius walked alongside Gwen as they walked down the deserted road that led from Abergavenny into the heart of Welsh land. They had long since left behind civilization and so Sirius had transformed again and carried the majority of their supplies ion the limitless bag that Lily had given them before they had left. Since the near discovery of Sirius on the Knight Bus, she had been quiet and she barely looked at him. He wondered if she was mad at him or if now that they approached her home that she was worried about her family.

"Gwen… About the Knight Bus—"

"What about it?" Gwen asked, stopping to look up at him her eyes thoughtful. "I just don't understand you sometimes Sirius. I know it's something that maybe I should learn to live with but… I don't understand why you do things like that. I was terrified."

"I never meant any harm by it. I had things under control… I knew what I was doing, Gwen." He smiled then reassuringly. "I was worried because you kept saying my name but I couldn't wake you up. I didn't know what else to do… It might have been foolish but…"

"It was foolish! Completely foolish! And if... if anything had happened to you..." Gwen sighed and looked away from him to the rolling hills that were alongside them.

"But nothing did." He paused and took her hand in his. "Gwen, I…"she stopped looked down at their linked hands for a moment and then looked back up into his eyes, her brown ones shining luminously in thein little light given off by the moonlight. "I'm sorry. But you have to know that what I did. I only did because I was concerned for you. I know that sometimes I'm rash and I do things a lot that I don't think through. But when it comes to you, I do what I have to. To protect you and if that means putting myself in danger. I will. But I always have a plan to get myself out. Trust me."

Gwen smiled then as she looked away from him a slight blush making its way onto her cheeks. "You always... throw me off when you do things like this. I never... I never know what to think... But..." she looked up at him then, " I do trust you. I just worry too."

Sirius smiled then, he couldn't help it. Easing down he looked at Gwen's lips. He really wanted to kiss her right now. _How did I ever get this lu--_

"Aw, how sweet. How we do hate to intrude…" A voice rang from the night and both Gwen and Sirius jerked away, reaching for their wands and turning to face it as their eyes scanned for the owner of the voice. "Don't move, unless one of you wants to take the chance that your lover will get hurt."

Freezing, Gwen clenched the hand that Sirius had held but moved no further. Beside her, Sirius also froze his hand on the end of his wand. He might be able to grab it but he couldn't take the chance, he knew there could be an opening but it would and risk either Gwen as much as it would risk or himself as well. He had learned enough about dueling to know that at this moment, their opponent had the upper hand. Whether they would keep it would be another thing all together.

"Very good," the voice purred as five shadowed figures appeared from the roadside. Each person wore a long dark cloak that concealed the entire body and a mask made of cool steel in the shape of a skull. Black eye sockets hid their eyes and each seemed a soulless, sexless being ready to pounce, their wands at ready.

"Death Eaters…" murmured Gwen as she turned her head to take a better look at their enemies' speaker. "What do you want with us? We haven't troubled you, have we?"

"Strong words from such a pathetic vantage, Miss Farr…" The speaker laughed as Gwen's eyes widened. "Yes, we know your're identity as well as that of your companion's, Sirius Black."

The name nearly spit from the speaker's mouth and hatred emanated from behind the mask. For a moment, he almost seemed familiar. If he was in fact a he, with the muffled voice it was hard to be sure. Sirius waited for his next move. In a moment like this it was surprise that was your friend and it must be planned very cunningly. His eyes travelling around the circle of steel faces, Sirius he smiled, cocky and self-assured even as his heart raced. "So you have the pleasure of knowing our identities while you hide behind bone faces? How clever and… cowardly. What mission has you seeking us out?"

"You are as cocky as they say, then, Black." A second death eater spoke, though whose mask the voice came from was hard to tell. "We come with an invitation from the Dark Lord. Your brother was an amazing loss to our ranks… and as much despised as you are, you are pure of blood… As such, you are allowed an invitation."

"And should I refuse this…gracious invite?" Sirius asked his finger tips tingling where they rested on the end of his wand.

"It will mean the pleasure of killing you both." A voice replied, a smirk of satisfaction dripping from the voice.

Power without responsibility. It overcame some so easily over some… Sirius knew his face was becoming grim and he tightened his hand on Gwen's. Without looking, he saw her turn to look at him, her brown eyes now hard with resolution. "And I am to expect that if I accept, there is also a price to pay, correct?"

"Of course," a voice, this time female and familiar said, dripping with malice. "To atone for the ways you have chosen to this point, you must prove that you will be loyal to the Dark Lord and only the Dark Lord."

"And this proof would be?" Sirius said, hardly able to speak, because he already knew the answer, still he did spoke and an easy boyish smile slid onto his lips. "A token perhaps?"

* * *

Bellatrix smiled behind her mask. She could see theat wheels turning in Sirius' head. A Black as he was, his heart and allegiance lay with the pathetic and the side of Dumbledore and his so-called Order of the Phoenix. Still, it gave her pleasure to see he and his lover captured beneath the power of the Death Eaters. Outnumbered they stood both looking so proud as resolute as though they were not at the mercy of anyone.

"Of course," she replied, "a token of a life. The life of one who is unfit to stand beside pure of blood and noble of race. A Mudblood, if you will, such as dear, sweet and innocent Miss Gwendolyn, your travel companion. Kill her and your joining of the ranks will be accepted."

The boyish smiled slipped for only a second as Sirius regrouped himself and. To anyone else, the slip would have been minimal but Bellatrix watched it with delight. She knew that he had been waiting for this and yet, the idea still shocked him. He was too noble for his own good that nobility would be his end today. A sneer eased across her lips and she tightened her hand on her wand.

Then he laughed. It was a loud raucous laugh of an uncaring man and it had turned his eyes to the color of icy steel as he looked around the group of Death Eater. The smirk on his face spoke of confidence, of attitude. Yet Bellatrix did not trust it and Gwendolyn only watched as if waiting. He was up to something. "A token death, is it?"Sirius murmured flipping his hair away from his face as he smiled around the circle his eyes cold and unforgiving as steel. "What a lame excuse for a wizard, this Dark Lord must be. How else could he have recruited so much filth as the likes you?"

"Then you reject us, Sirius?" Bellatrix asked her wand hand itching as she waited for his reply. To strike too soon, as much as she would like to, would be to seal her own death at the hands of her beloved dark lord.

"To reject you would be letting you off the hook, _dear cousin_." With these words, Sirius pulled his wand from within his robes and quickly disarmed the nearest Death Eater before punching him across the face and dispatching him to the ground. Turning his attention then to Bellatrix, light flared from the tip of his wand and Bellatrix dodged a skillful jinx.

"Think I'll go down that easily, Sirius. You are mistaken." Bellatrix sang gleefully launching a barage of curses upon her cousin.

Behind him, Sirius saw that Gwen had also joined the fray full force and already knocked out the first of the three Death Eaters left. Now faced off with the remaining two he saw that together they could only hold her at bay. Dodging another curse that spewed from the end of Bellatrix's wand, Sirius turned his attention back to his cousin. "You aren't even giving me your full attention, Sirius. What fun is it to kill a man to preoccupied to even put up a fair fight?"

"Who said that I was going to let you kill me, Bella? That is you, isn't it dear cousin, cowering beneath that mask from me?" Sirius smirked. He knew it would get a rise out of Bellatrix. She had always been the easiest one of his cousin's to get a rise out of. Her sisters, had somehow gotten all the calm genes. Though Narcissa had a short fuse as well, she was just better at hiding it, Sirius mused as he waited.

Angered as he had expected her to be Bella reached up and ripped off her death mask. Her eyes cold burned with hatred and her riotous black hair framed her pale face making her look paler than she was. Even angry her high cheek bones and elegant nose stood out from her face making her look beautiful. Like most of his cousins she seemed to Sirius always determined to look down that nose at people and he supposed that made him dislike her all the more. "Knew it was you, Bella. You really should get more sunshine. You skin is a might pale."

"Shut up! What right have you to taunt me? You blood traitor!" Bella's glare deepened. "Given the purity of blood, the nobility of being from the House of Black, you scorned it and the teachings of your mother and father, for what, Sirius? For who? For half-breed little snits who don't know their place like her? For fools who parade around and pretend they are so much better than everyone else like Potter? You are a fool and you deserve to die without honor and without recognition!"

"Strong words from a mindless minion of the so-called all powerful Dark Lord..." Sirius' face grew determined. His silver eyes darkened to a flint color, cold and calculating as stone. Raising his wand and positioning himself carefully he spoke again. "You can mock me all you like. I don't care what close-minded pure-blood fanatics like you and your kind say. I stopped caring long ago. But... Do not ever insult my best friend or Gwendolyn. They are better people than you will ever be, Bellatrix LeStrange. Congratulations by the way, to another loveless match of blood. Our ancestors must be so proud..."

Bellatrix started then glared. "It amazes me that you would even keep track, when all your time is spent running around with Mudbloods and traitors."

He smiled because he knew she hated it when he smiled. "Well, have to keep track of you somehow. We are _family_ after all."

A cruciatus curse flew past his head followed by other curses that he easily dodged. "Don't remind me! I can't believe that we are even related by blood, you ingrate!"

Leaping into the air Sirius smiled as he aimed his own curse at Bellatrix but as his arm came down to release the curse his foot landed none to gracefully in a pothole in the road. Off-balance Sirius fell sideways, barely catching himself on his wand hand and releasing his wand to fly into the grass nearby. The curse he had released ricocheted off into the countryside and unarmed he lay wincing on the ground.

He looked up in time to see Bellatrix raise her own wand and turning his head waited for the cruciatus curse to fly. But then nothing happened. Looking up at Bellatrix Sirius' eyes widen. Gwen stood over him her wand pointed straight at Bellatrix' throat. Behind them the two Death Eater Gwen had been fighting were laying on the floor. Both had been disarmed and one of their masks had been cracked so that a a section of bruised forehead showed through. Now transfixed they watched the showdown between the two woman. Sirius looked back himself, dumbfounded as much as anyone else. He knew that he should reach for his wand, now that Gwen had the upper hand but he couldn't move, he could only lay there and look up at Gwen her brown eyes serious and almost blank.

"Move and I promise that you will regret it, Bellatrix." she said her lips barely moving.

"Hmph. I doubt it. A Mudblood like you doesn't have the guts to kill me. I know you, Gwendolyn Farr. You won't." Bellatrix smirked but despite her words, she didn't move though her muscles twitched.

"Care to take that bet today, _Bella?_" Sirius was amazed at how blank Gwen's face was. He had never seen her so emotionless. It was terrifying!

Bella's hand tightened on her wand and her eyes narrowed her hatred for Gwendolyn almost palpable in the air. Then suddenly agony crossed her face and she collapsed to the ground clutching at her left arm. Both spells from their wands. Bella's in a green flash of light shot just past Gwen's face leaving a small red slash Gwen's knocked Bella's wand further down the road. "Stupefy? Really, Gwendolyn," Bella wheezed out through her pain. "Don't have the heart to kill your enemy? I should have known. Only a meek person like you would pull such a move."

Pulling back the sleeve of her robe, Bella looked down at her arm where an emblem of a skull with a snake wrapping itself around it seemed to pulse with life and pain. "You're just lucky. The Dark Lord is calling and he's more important that you'll ever be!" she spat. "We'll meet again. And I swear, next time you will not be so lucky. _My dear cousin_, you and you're lover will pay for this humiliation that you have brought to me and the Black family name!"

Standing Bellatrix held out her hand and her wand rushed into it and then she and the other death eaters around her turned to shadows and vanished into the darkness surrounding them. For a moment neither Gwen nor Sirius moved. Gwen still held her wand pointed towards the spot Bellatrix had been standing and Sirius lay down on the ground his eyes trained up at Gwen.

"Gwen..."

Releasing a breath she didn't seem aware that she was holding she sank to her knees next to Sirius her wand arm relaxing and wrapping around his shoulders tightly. Hugging him, she curled into his back not speaking for a long moment. Concerned Sirius put his left hand, the arm he wasn't leaning on, on top of her arms. "Gwen, are you alright?"

"...Alright...?" Gwen sighed into his back. "No. No and we're never going to be safe again... Not as long as this war wages... are we?"

Sirius moved to sit up so that he could hold Gwen who started to shake but as he did he leaned more weight on his right wrist which he had caught himself with and winced as pain shot through his arm. Surprised at his jerk Gwen looked up from his back and then stepping back noticed his wrist. "Oh my god... Your wrist..."

"It's nothing. I must have hit the bone wrong when I fell." Sirius said forcing himself to sit up. "It's fine. See?" he said holding it up and moving it which only served to make him wince again.

Gwen frowned and shaking her head reached for her wand. "Don't be manly, you idiot." she said conjuring a splint. "It's not much but it will have to do. I don't know anything about healing magic unfortunately. Hopefully the bone won't have to be rebroken later. I've heard that hurts immensely. But until then it looks like magic is going to be up to me. You can't use your wand for now..."

"If it comes down to it--"

"If comes down it, I am perfect able to defend myself and you! And I won't have you injuring yourself further just because you have this stupid idea that men have to protect their women!" Gwen said putting her own hand on her waist.

Sirius smiled. It was a small smile but their was kindness in it. "I'm well aware that you can take of yourself, Gwen. I just... Well, I want to protect you." he watched as her determined look turned to embarassment and then smiled more. She was really something.

"Anyway," he said standing up holding out his left hand to call his wand to him and then looking up at the sky. The night had lightened with the first touches of grey dawn while they had fought and clouds had gathered overhead. "We better make for a forrested area. We'll have to camp for the day. Since we know that we definately can't travel by daylight being as ill prepared as we are to fight with the Death Eaters again as we are --and before you say anything five against one is not good odds no matter how well you fight--so we'll travel by night to avoid them."

The angry pride melted from her face and Sirius could feel the concern in her gaze as he looked up at the sky. Then she lookrf up at the sky too anf nodded her head resolutely. "You're right. The forrest that we were headed for is only about a 4 kilometers that way. If we walk quickly we should make it before daybreak. Not far into the forrest there is a tree. It's got broad bows and a small clearing near its trunk. The locals have a myth about a goddess regarding it so for the most part they won't bother us and with the right sort of protection spells I'm sure we'll be safe from anything else there. But as soon as it gets dark we should move on. The deeper we go into the forrest the more likely that we'll be able to lose any followers. I know these woods like the back of my hand. No one can find their way more easily than I. We're headed onto my turf."

Sirius smiled down at Gwen she looked more resolute again as she picked up the few items that had fallen from the bag when he had dropped it during the fight with Bellatrix. He was happy that she could be so determined again. He hated to think about the Gwen that had been holding onto him so tightly. The terrified Gwen who didn't want to do anything but hold him wasn't his Gwen. She was strong and sure and she always went through with the things she started. That was his Gwendolyn. But still, Sirius smiled more to himself, it was nice. her needing him now and again. No one else in the world seemed to need him all that much. He needed them much more. Even James and Remus and Peter all had something else now. James had Lily. Remus had Raven. Peter had... the great cause against the Dark Lord. Ever since the beginning of this year they had all seemed so determined to start something. And he...?

"Sirius?" Gwen looked up at him tilting her head to the side her eyes bright and determined looking at him in askance.

"Nothing, sorry, I guess I'm a little spacey from the pain of my wrist."

"So it does hurt!" Gwen grabbed his hand and looked at the splint that she had summoned. "Did I do something wrong...?"

Sirius put his hand over hers. "Come on, it's fine. We've got to get a move on now."

"As long as you're sure." Gwen said and turning she let go of his hand but Sirius held on with his left hand. Gwen didn't even look back at him. Gripping his hand firmly she lead the way and Sirius smiled.

He had Gwendolyn. Even in the darkest of the night, he had her.

_Just don't wait... so someone else doesn't beat you to it, okay, mate? _

James' voice echoed in his head and Sirius nodded. _I won't. I'll ask... her soon..._

* * *

"Then I will assume that you were unsuccessful and Dumbledore has suceeded in attaining another warrior against us in Sirius Black?"

"But my Lord!" A lesser Death Eater sprung to his feet, Bellatrix hardly remembered his name, "The mudblood with him, Gwendolyn Farr was exceedingly strong. She fought two of us at once and still was able to disarm us and fight LeStrang--"

"Silence! I will not hear excuses!" Voldemort's hand lifted and the man stopped speakiing his hand going to his throat. His feet lifted off the ground and hung in mid air he made unsucessful attempts to free himself and breath."Bellatrix, what have you to say on the matter?"

Inside Bellatrix boiled in anger, but she spoke none of those words, "My Lord Voldemort, it is true that Farr presented some difficulties. She did disarm my men and found a small disadvantage in my narrowminded quest to destroy the cousin who has brought so much shame into my family... but she will no longer cause such a disturbance."

"Oh?" his eeybrow raised Voldemort's hand loosened and the wizard he had been choking collapsed to the floor his chest heaving and backing up towards the other Death Eaters still bowing before him.

Bella ignored him. To her no one else existed in this world, but Voldemort. She was one of the few minions he allowed to even speak his name and she relished it. Stepping forward she pulled from her robes a lock of hair. In the light it shone a lush auburn but here in the darkness it was only a lock of hair. "For with the battle she left this behind. And in the future I believe it will be... most useful to us..."

Voldemort smiled, or at least he looked pleased, his eyes were still cold and snakelike. To Bella it was all the praise she need. "Well done, Bellatrix." Reaching out he cupped her face in his hand and then reaching down took the lock of hair from her. "This may be very useful indeed... You are free to leave. But shall I need you again..."

"You have but to call, Lord Voldemort." she said bowing and kissing the hand with the lock still wrapped within it.

Turning Bella headed from the chamber, she ignored the screams of terror. She knew that if you failed Voldemort then you must be punished. The wizards within would learn. In serving the Dark Lord you must always suceed, you must always please him... Closing the doors she muted the agony from behind her but in her mind she could still see the steady and unwavering look upon Gwendolyn's face. She could still see the smirk of pure confidence upon Sirius' mouth. Those two had humiliated her. She, the most powerful of all aids to the Dark Lord himself.

And a mere faery and her lover thought they could walk all over her. She would see that she made their lives hell...

Bellatrix smiled. Within her robes she pulled a small black ribbon out. Wrapped around this ribbon was a single auburn lock. Curling in her palm, _no... cowering in my palm..._ she made a fist and thought, _soon, I will make you pay, Gwendolyn Farr. No one humiliates Bellatrix Black... LeStrange!_


	4. Writer's Block

**_A History rewritten?_**

**_Alright so I am having a major case of writers block and realized that the problem with writing a sequel which sticks close to book history after writing a first story that establishes characters in a place not nearly so book oriented is... well, there is little background to make the book history and my hostory coincide... so I'm think I might rewrite "Gwendolyn." _**

**_So here is my question, dear loyal readers (though honestly with the small amount of updates I'm not really sure why anyone bothers with me sometimes... :) ), should Gwendolyn's history be rewritten? And if yes, what should we call this rewrite? I think calling it Gwendolyn again is... well too boring and my mind is too blocked to even think up a creative title... so when all else fails check in with the people most important, the people who will ultimately criticize and dissect it. Not that any of you has ever been anything but kind (thank you for that by the way!)._**

**_So yes, I await your responses. Ever yours, Angel._**


End file.
